


Storm in a teacup

by Tizzybit



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19083844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizzybit/pseuds/Tizzybit
Summary: A peaceful day in the Annex disrupted by an errant cup of tea





	Storm in a teacup

**Author's Note:**

> My first ficlet for this show (that i only just discovered - what have i been doing with my life?!) Just silliness but i couldn't get it out of my head. Also the first thing i have ever posted here so i hope i did it right!

Eve smiled round the room. Stone was hunched over some text at the end of the long central table. Jones, lent back in a chair, feet nearly on Stone's book, thumbs flying. Making sure he was close enough for the incessant electronic beeping coming from his phone to be easily audible and distracting. 

Jenkins stood at his high desk, smartly dressed as ever. Dark suit, silk purple paisley tie and an edge of purple silk just peeping out from his jacket pocket. Eve loved days like this. Quiet. Quiet was good. Not that she thought for a second that Jenkins would agree with her idea of it. He had looked up from whatever he was fiddling with and was shooting the young Australian daggers.

'Here you go Jenkins', She interrupted his glaring, sliding a steaming hot cup and saucer next to his elbow.

'Colonel Baird!' He looked somewhat taken aback. 'Thank you!' She shook her head and smiled at him. 'No trouble Jenkins. Was making some for me and Flynn anyway.' The Caretaker returned her smile and went back to his work as she put Flynn's cup on the table and returned to the kitchen for her own.

Walking back into the Annex she found Flynn excitedly chattering, explaining something to everyone and no-one. He grinned at her. 'Eve! I was just saying how...owwwow!'

Windmilling his arms about in emphasis, in typical Flynn style, he juggled his cup and saucer, hot tea slopping down his front. Eve sighed. He looks like a kid who just dropped his ice cream she thought, affectionately taking in his forlorn expression.

'Umm..oops' He flapped at the spreading tea stain. 

'Honestly Flynn' grumbled Eve. Stepping forward she whipped the handkerchief from Jenkins's top pocket to try and limit the damage.

A strangled noise burst from Stone and Flynn took a sharp step back, spilling the last of his tea. The proffered purple silk was most definitely not a Gentleman's pocket square.

The Guardian turned slowly back towards Jenkins. Jones was snorting uncontrollably behind his hands. She stared at the silky scrap of what was clearly very female underwear and gaped at him.

Just at that moment Cassandra came back from the stacks, a pile of books clutched to her chest. She pulled up short at the frozen tableau that greeted her.  
'Umm..guys?...What's going on?'

Ezekiel fought his giggles down, 'Jenkins got busted mate! And he was off laughing again.

Cassandra took in the faces around her. Jacob was frozen in shock, Eve looked unsure and disbelieving. Flynn a bit icked out. Jenkins had his expression set in neutral. Then she saw the purple silk dangling on the end of Eve's outstretched finger.

'Oh!', she cried. Understanding dawning. 'I wondered where those had got too!'  
She strode forward and snatched them back from Eve. She turned to Jenkins and lent over his desk, poking the offending item of her clothing back into his pocket. 

'You can keep those Papa Bear' she grinned at him, starting to move off into the stacks again. She looked over her shoulder at him, 'Unless you need a different colour...?' She winked and turned the corner, disappearing from view.

Jenkins drew in a deep sigh, stepping back from is desk. He straitened his suit, fixed the cuffs and looked at the still motionless Colonel Baird. 

'Colonel, if the world should enter some form of apocalyptic crisis someone today, I beg of you, call someone else.'

With that he turned and walked with purpose in the direction Cassandra had taken. A few seconds later there was a high pitched squeal, a thump of books hitting the floor, giggling, footsteps and silence.

'Well...that was a thing that happened' blinked Flynn, patting absently at the now cold damp patch on his clothes.

'I bloody told you they were at it mate!' Crowed Ezekiel at an incredulous Jacob.

Eve looked back at Flynn 'Time for something a little stronger than tea I think. You?'  
He nodded enthusiasticly.

'You owe me Fifty bucks mate.' Ezekiel held Stone' wallet up in front of him, then dumped it on the table. 'It's alright I got it!'


End file.
